charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Absum Veri Spell
The Absum Veri Spell is a spell that is used to track a missing person. This spell is very powerful and dangerous, and as such was banned by the Elders. The last witch to attempt the spell was not found alive. Overview The spell requires the caster to say the incantation over three items that belong to the missing person; something they dread, something they deny themselves and something they desire. Once cast, the spell summons a dog to track the missing person. If any of the items is wrong, the dog will change into a feral creature and attack the caster. History In The Truth about Kat and Dogs, Mel Vera revealed that she knew of the spell when she read a list of banned spells at the back of the Book of Shadows before its destruction at the hands of Harry Greenwood's Darklighter, and wanted to use it to find Macy Vaughn, who had been taken by the Darklighter and was now missing. Harry himself opposed the idea, stating that the spell, while able to track down a witch, was incredibly dangerous and banned for a reason, citing that the last witch to use it was found dead. Maggie, however, agreed with Mel that it was the best way to find Macy. Mel and Maggie went back to the house to use the spell, trying to work out what Macy dreads, what she denies, and what she desires. They first used a tequila bottle to represent Macy dreading not being in control, a glass of milk to represent her denying dairy, and a picture of Macy as a baby and Marisol to represent her desiring family. However, the spell went wrong when they first cast it, summoning a demonic hound that tried to attack them. Maggie managed to subdue the hound with a mixture of meat and she and Mel locked it in the garden shed before trying again, this time with a brochure for a job Macy wanted to take to represent her desire. The spell still went wrong, with the hound becoming larger and more ferocious than before. The sisters finally realised that they weren't getting Macy's desires correct due to her having hidden ones and resolved to head to Macy's room to find her journal. However, they were unable to initially find the journal due to it not being where Maggie had last seen it. Katrina Chandra, however, having been contacted by Marisol Vera's spirit, after trying to contact Mel herself, sent Mel a text telling her that Marisol knew the journal was kept between the sheets. Maggie thought it was between the bedsheets on the bed, but Mel realised it was between the spare sheets in Macy's trunk. Upon finding the journal, Mel and Maggie found a drawing of Harry, and realised that they were wrong about all of Macy's dreads, denials, and desires - Harry himself was all of them. They used the drawing to cast the spell, and this time the hound was reduced to a docile dog, which then projected coordinates from its eyes onto the nearby wall, leading them to New York. Mel & Maggie's Incantation :Ancient spirits, Macy Vaughn, our dear elder sister, has up and gone. :We must retrieve her. Heed our call. Track down our sister before night's fall. :Qui abest reperietur. Trivia * "Absum Veri" is Latin for "in absence of". Category:Spells Category:Season 2 Spells